Arcstinction
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: Jaune Arc had improved since his first day at Beacon, he's gotten smarter, stronger and unknowingly gotten the attention of a few of the girls at Beacon, and maybe even Vale. But that all changes however, when the great and powerful Arc family is being hunted down to extinction, now Jaune must weather the storm and find his family's killers, or face Arcstinction.
1. The Engaged

A man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes was walking down a deserted street in the dead of the night. All he could hear was the soft rustling of the leaves, and the pitter-patter of his feet. He wasn't supposed to be alone, _especially_ at night, because someone had been hunting him, more specifically, his whole family, the Arcs. He wasn't stupid, he knew why. The Arc family was both feared and loved, loathed and respected, and more importantly, dangerous.

Whenever a large scale conflict would arise, an Arc would always be at the front lines, leading the charge. The Arcs are figures of leadership, and hoped. Elias Arc I had lead the charge against the Grimm during humanities first wars against the Grimm, and had turned the tide of war. Currently some 50-odd Arcs have already fallen to this lunatic who-

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a cloaked figure in front of him, with a sword in their hand. Upon closer inspection, the figure had a black mask and a red star in the middle. When the figure looked into his eyes, the Arc was frozen in fear. The figures eyes were a crimson colour, but that wasn't what got to him. The eyes... they were filled with bloodlust, something that could only be cured or sated by the spilling of blood, _ARC _blood.

Preparing for a fight, he attempted to draw his sword, however, before he could even touch the hilt, two blasts were heard and an overwhelming pain filled his lower half, and his legs gave out and he fell onto the street. When he looked down, he saw that both of his knees had been shot, he started screaming in pain and grabbing his now red and mushy knees when the figure approached.

"You are an Arc, part of a family known for their warmongering ways." The figure had said, his voice was deep, and jagged, perhaps he was using a voice changer?

"It was you then, hunting down my family! You'll die for what you've done. If you think killing the entire Arc family will solve whatever vendetta you have, you are sadly mistaken." The blonde man had screamed out, partly because of pain, and partly because of anger. Here they were, the great and powerful Arc family, being hunted and put down like dogs. Even though his knees had turned to mush, he was still angry that they were put in this situation.

"How interesting, even when you're unable to walk you can still run that mouth of yours. We'll have to remedy that." A voice behind him spoke; he realized it was the one who had shot him. The voice was very different from the first. It was more feminine, and soft, sot but _deadly_. And just like that, he felt an intense pain in his stomach, and looking down, he saw a blade protrude out of his stomach, and it was gone again. When the sword was dislodged he started coughing out blood.

He knew he wasn't gonna leave alive, hell, _they_ knew, and so he decided to know at least _why_ they're doing this. He had inferred why but it was better to hear it straight from the horse's mouth, not that it would matter anyway, he would be the only one to hear it, since it was just the three of them, but he would rather die knowing fully why they were doing this to his family.

"H-humour a dead man for a bit why don't you? Why are you hunting us down? What do you think you're gonna get when we die?" The dying Arc had said, coughing up some more blood and holding his stomach wound.

The figures merely smirked from behind their masks before the male had spoken.

"Very well then, we are hunting you and your family because you are a nuisance to Remnant. Your warmongering ways have caused unfathomable amounts of death, not to mentioning destruction of property. When your ancestor, the man who'd commanded the charge against the Grimm that helped save us all those years ago, we were grateful. But as time went on and more and more of _you_ had appeared, we had asked, even _begged_ the leaders of each kingdom to get rid of you. Do you know what they all said?" The man had asked the Arc, to which he simply shook his head.

"'_They're a necessary evil. They inspire courage and loyalty, are incredible fighter, great tacticians and are incredible human beings. You ask us to get rid of ALL of them just because they have a battle lust? Do you not remember who led the charge against the Grimm during humanities first war against the Grimm? Elias Arc I. We NEED the Arcs. If that's all you have to say, you may take your leave'_. Can you believe that? Afterwards a certain organization was formed, _Aureus Finis_, or simply called-"

"Golden End..." The Arc had interjected.

"Golden End indeed, an incredibly fitting name for our organization, don't you think so?" The female had asked.

"Organization?" The Arc had questioned.

The man merely chuckled before answering. "Of course, you wouldn't think we'd be able to kill _an_ Arc, let alone almost all of them, without spending years training, recruiting, and preparing, would you? You see, we've formed the group 60 years ago, and now all that waiting will come to fruition. We're so close to our dream now. After you, all that's left would be the main family, although they won't be easy as the rest of you had been, maybe _they'll_ actually put up a fight."

Despite barely managing consciousness, the Arc had a feeling of desperation in him. Not because he was going to die, but because his _whole family _was going to die. If they were successful, there would be no more Arcs roaming the world, no more Arcs to pass down their experience, no more Arcs if the Grimm ever showed up again, like they did all those years ago. And if that happened, _all _of humanity would be gone. _'No, I have to do this, not just for the Arcs, but for all of Remnant.'_ With that, he attempted to grab the pistol he kept at his side, his memories flashed before his eyes. One was about his childhood; the next was his time training to become a Hunter.

As his hand reached his pistol he heard a gunshot and felt his right side explode in pain. He kept pushing through the pain and un-holstered his gun. Another shot had been fired, this time in the middle of his chest, and he fell down onto his back. The last memory he had was with his fiancée Elizabeth. He felt a tear form in his eyes. '_Poor, poor Elizabeth, she'll be so heart-broken to find out what'd happened. I barely got her to let me go out and this happens Bugger me._'He merely chuckled before he saw them aim their guns towards his head. _'I hope she moves on, finds love again. I... love you, Liz, and I'll be waiting for you... but please don't follow me too soon.' _His last image was with Elizabeth, the look on her face as he knelt in front of her and pulled out the box. She was on the brink of tears and had the biggest smile on her face as he-

His final musings were interrupted by a final gunshot that ended the Arc's life. The figures merely nodded at each other before the female pulled out her Scroll.

"Overlord, this is Kingfish reporting in. The target has been dealt with, I repeat, the target has been dealt it." The one known as '_Overlord'_ had responded.

"Excellent work Kingfish, Scarecrow will be inbound in 10 mikes, head to LZ Delta for extract." And with that, the call ended, and the two figures ran to their LZ.


	2. An Arc's Place

Jaune had a light sheen of sweat on his face as he dodged another strike from Cardin. He saw Russell coming from his right and blocked his daggered attack and pushes him back, and jumps backwards dodging a bull rush from Dove, and raising his shield in time to block gunshots from Dove's weapon. He concentrated aura on the balls of his feet and charged at the Bronzewing, and shield bashing him, knocking him out. He heard a yell come from behind him and barely leans back before a halberd slams down on the spot where he used to occupy. He lifted his sword and swung Crocea Mors down at Sky, which he sidesteps, and sees Cardin rush at him with his mace up, while Russell had the same notion, and followed the charge of his leader, while Sky backed off and simply waited for his other two teammates to reach Jaune first.

'_So this is the teamwork they were talking about earlier.' _Glancing at his scroll, he sees that all four of them were in the yellow, although while CR(D)L were in the low yellow, Jaune himself was in the middle, while Dove was in the red.

'_This will most likely be their last attack.'_ He thought to himself.

And confirming his speculations, it was indeed their last rush. Russell threw one dagger at Jaune, making him sidestep it, while Cardin and Sky were each taking their turns hitting at him, while Thrush picked up his dagger and joined in the fight. Jaune finally had enough and bent down and sweep Cardin's legs from under him, focused aura onto his shield arm, raised it and brought it down, the bottom edge hitting Cardin in his stomach, making said boy cough a forceful amount of spit before getting knocked unconscious. With two more left, he blocked Sky's halberd with his shield, the sound of metal screeching against metal sounded throughout the arena. Jaune turned his head slightly to see Russell throw his dagger once more, only to come up charging him. He cursed under his breath quickly before gripping the hilt of Crocea Mors and hitting Sky hard in the temple, knocking him out. Once he saw the boy's body go limp, he turned his attention to his remaining enemy. Jaune raised his shield to block Russell's thrown dagger, and once the boy was close, her ran up to him, meeting him halfway. He raised Crocea Mors up and swung it down, with Thrush sidestepping and seeing his chance, Jaune prepared his shield and hit him. With Russell in front of his shield, Jaune pooled his aura to his legs, and charged towards the wall, a resounding _'CRACK'_ echoed throughout the room as a large cracked appeared behind Russell, and Jaune kept hitting Russell with his shield against the wall 3 more times before the boy fell unconscious and he stopped.

Jaune returned his shield to its sheath form and withdrew Crocea Mors into it. He was breathing heavily as applause thundered throughout the arena.

"The winner is Jaune Arc!" The voice of Professor Goodwitch had announced to those present in the arena. As shouts of congratulations and applause echoed throughout the arena, Jaune had merely brushed them off and returned to his seat beside his partner, Pyrrha. She turned to him with a large and genuine smile on her face as she congratulated him on his victory against team CRDL.

"That was amazing Jaune, your hard work has really paid off. Taking on all 4 of team CRDL on your own is good Jaune."

"Yeahhh Jauney. You were so awesome in that fight they were like 'Oh Jaune we're gonna beat you' and started swinging their dumb-dumb weapons around and you were all like 'Nuh-uh I'm Jaune the Awesome Knight' and you were all like swing-swing smash and they were like bleehhhh." Nora had added her own voice into the conversation.

"Indeed Jaune, you truly have come a long way from our first day here at Beacon." Ren had added.

Under normal circumstances, Jaune would've _loved_ the praise he'd gotten, although he'd rather stress it that he didn't want to sound too egotistical about it, he would've loved that his partner, his outgoing friend and his only male friend from RWBY and JNPR had complimented him, but unfortunately, these were _not _under normal circumstances. Jaune merely huffed in acknowledgement and faced forward, keeping all his attention of Professor Goodwitch. His friends were disheartened by this and wore concerned frowns for their blonde leader, but he paid them no mind.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and the start of lunch. Jaune immediately got up and headed straight for the cafeteria. He waited in line and after getting his food, he found the spot where both his team and RWBY occupied, and sat himself down beside Pyrrha. Lunch today for him consisted of 2 pieces of grilled chicken, a salad, an apple and this new drink called Vitamin Water, the flavour was Rise. Jaune started eating his chicken first, not bothering to even acknowledge the conversations going on in the cafeteria, only the ones happening at his table, which was mostly about his fight against CRDL.

In time he muted them out as well, focusing on the recent events of what had happened to his family 6 months ago... what had become of the great Arc family, a family so legendary and renown to be cornered like some-. His thoughts however, were interrupted by his friends calling out to him.

"Jaune, Remnant to Jaune. Jaune, Jaune!" Ruby had said, finally earning his attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" Jaune had asked.

"Please, we know the past 6 months have been hard for you, but it's as hard for us, your friends, watching you act like this. We all care about you, so please, _please_ talk to us." Ruby had all but pleaded, with the other 6 nodding their head in support.

Jaune sighed before attempting to smile, which in all honestly had looked really, really, _really_ weird. The others giggled – excluding Ren who just chuckled – and tried once more, before failing again and giving up. The next few minutes the Jaune they knew, slowly – oh so very slowly, like molasses in the beginning of January slow – had appeared. Although he wouldn't talk a lot, he would nod and smile. Blake had cracked a joke that was apparently so funny that Jaune had, _actually _chuckled. Yang had finally seen her chance, and immediately went straight for it.

"Do you know _Xiao Long _we've been waiting for that?" Everyone else merely groaned in protest but not before Yang caught Jaune smiling his ever so charming smile at her, before looking away.

The 7 had smiled widely, knowing that even though their friend had suffered so much in the past 6 months that maybe, just _maybe _they'll get him back. That however, was shattered when the Vale News came on.

"_We are here at Downtown Vale, where yet _another _Arc had been murdered. The man appeared to be in his mid 20's and from the I.D. he appeared to be Evrard Ac, who was to marry his betrothed Elizabeth Karstark 2 months from now. In total, this now makes 52 dead Arcs, with what many call '_Arcstinction_' which had begun 6 months ago. From what we gather, the only Arcs left in all of Remnant are the main family. The current head of the Arc's Charlemagne, his wife Monica, their children Joan, Jeanne, Jana, Jessica, Jeanine, Julianne, Jane and the only son and heir, Jaune, who is currently attending Beacon Academy. While the majority of people are concerned for the safety of the Arc family, and the Governments of all the Kingdoms: Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo all are preparing their best warriors to serve as personal bodyguards to the Arcs, the said family had stated multiple times that they themselves will handle the situation. Also, a golden circle with a bloody blade running through the middle has been found on the body of the deceased, as with every other dead Arc. We can only assume that the symbol is from the murderer/murderers since the Arc's have nothing related to the said symbol. With the safety of the Arc family as top concern, we can only wonder what will happen now. With that said, I am Lisa Lavender and this has been Vale News."_

The whole cafeteria was filled with over 80 students, yet it was as silent as a crypt, with everyone's attention focused solely on of the only 10 living Arcs in Remnant, and maybe the last Arc that Beacon and them will ever see. Jaune's face went from smiles to frowns. He looked down towards his tray before standing up, throwing it away, and left the cafeteria. Everyone could only look in shock at the news.

"There... there hasn't been an Arc death for nearly 3 weeks until now... I thought whoever's doing this had given up... "Yang had said.

"Well clearly not, seeing as how this Evrard Arc was killed. He was engaged too for Oum's sake. The poor girl, I could only imagine the feeling of losing your significant other." Weiss had added.

"Do... do you think that the lady was right? That maybe Jaune will be one of the last Arc's Remnant will ever see?" Ruby had asked, her silver eyes were brimming with tears.

"Don't fear Ruby. The Arc's are a very resilient family, they aren't who they are for nothing, I'm certain they'll catch whoever's doing this and punish them accordingly. Besides you've seen our friend, he's not one to meekly surrender, especially to death." Jaune's partner Pyrrha had said, attempting to calm Ruby and herself. Everyone – except for Jaune of course – knew of Pyrrha's feelings towards Jaune. That however, had got them thinking; what if Jaune and his family really _will be _the last Arc's Remnant will ever see. That was something that worried them deeply. There was a beep that interrupted their thinking however, and Weiss had pulled out her scroll, her face switching from concern to annoyance as soon as she read the contents of her text.

Looking up and seeing that everyone's full and undivided attention was on her, she sighed before turning her scroll off.

"It was just another reminder for some school work, nothing major." The heiress had said.

Everyone nodded before absentmindedly picking at their food while thinking about Jaune. Their thoughts however, were interrupted yet again, but this time by the ringing of the bell. Had 45 minutes really gone by that fast?

They went to their next class, which was Dust Handling with Professor Goodwitch. When they got there, they saw that nearly everyone was present, _nearly _everyone. The only one that was missing was-

"Arc, Jaune Arc?" The professor had called for Jaune, but everyone looked around and saw that the blonde was gone. They remembered what had happened last night, and what's been going on for the last 6 months. They were afraid for their blonde friend, for he was spiralling into the abyss, while he had distracted himself from the so called _'Arcstinction'_ he was also losing what had made him, him. He was getting better yes, he was in the top 3 for physical, mental and aura in every class, but he was becoming somewhat of a recluse, barely talking, even smiling. They all knew that if they didn't do something quick, their blonde knight would soon be following his dead kinsmen. Their thoughts were interrupted yet again by the professor, this time to start the class.

* * *

_Jaune_

"_For 6 months now, 6 months my family's been hunted down like some rabid animal. The media's having a field day with this, even going as far as calling it the great 'Arcstinction'. I'd like to see how others would feel if their family went through what mine was right now, see how you feel about your clever little name. I am the heir to the great Arc family, yet here I am, witnessing its destruction, some heir I am. I know I have to do something, no, I _must. _Although simply roaming around Vale would only result in my death, as far as I've progressed I'm painfully aware of my shortcomings. No, I must gather as much intel as I can, and move on from there. Although as bad things seem, I know that _if _we – the Arcs – survive these attacks and live, I will be required to rebuild the Arc lineage since my parents are well past the age for child rearing, plus my mother threatened my father if he had to give birth to a 9__th__ Arc she'd make sure he'd never be able to do it again. So that would mean I'd have to get a woman who'd – willingly – bear my children, but knowing the losses we had suffered, I would be required to have more than 1 woman to help speed things along. As if things weren't already hard enough for me."_

Jaune closed the book that his father had given him before he set out for Beacon, and uses it to write down his thoughts and feelings, a diary of sorts, but a _manly_ diary. He looked to his surroundings, the view from the rooftop of Beacon helped him clear his thoughts, and this day was no exception. Jaune wasn`t stupid, he knew that to accomplish a massive thing such as killing 52 people, especially Arcs, in the span of 6 months, involves extensive planning and a lot of coordination and funding. Well, whoever this group was, they sure are in for an… _explosive_ surprise.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

2 hooded figures stood in front of a screen conversing with a silhouetted figure with a voice changer.

``Your progress is going quite well, give it a few more weeks, the hardships of our predecessors will pay off. But pray, tell me, how are things there?" The man from the screen asked.

"Things in our sector have been good, sir. Morale has been at an all-time high, and now that there are 10 Arcs left in all of Remnant, they're getting more eager to finish the job." The first hooded figure had said.

"Well that's good to hear, although I don't suppose I need to remind you that patience is key. We've waited for early 50 years for this, surely a few more weeks is nothing. We're done here, good work." And with that, the screen had shut off, leaving the two figures alone.

"Do you think the governments would send their best to guard the remaining Arcs?" The second, smaller figure asked the first, her voice more softer than her compatriots.

"Indeed, now they see that their precious battlefield pawns are being desecrated they'll sacrifice any amount of men to keep the Arcs safe, making our jobs a lot harder." The First figure had said, but his blood red eyes showed a burning flame of excitement and bloodshed.

"But it also makes it more fun."


	3. A Drink

Jaune sighed before getting up and leaving the rooftop he occupied, before heading to his teams dorm, putting his man diary away in a secret location, under his bed. Next Jaune went over to his dresser and changed into a white V-neck shirt, over top he had a black cardigan with white outline, a pair of midnight black skinny jeans, black and white slip on shoes and a pair of black sunglasses. He put on a dash of cologne, grabbed his wallet and headed off to the city of Vale. When he boarded the airship, he pooled aura around his stomach, to help combat his air sickness, it was a neat little trick he learned from Weiss during their freshman year, when she grew annoyed at the constant retching Jaune did whenever they would travel by air. The airship was scantly occupied since classes were still going on, although there were a few people in.

After a few minutes, they'd landed and Jaune stepped out and headed over to a bar he had started to frequent in the 2nd month of 'Arcstinction', it was recommended to him by Yang, who, after some 'negotiations' with the owner, Junior – by that he meant she kicked his ass and destroyed the club – her and her friends will get free drinks, although only Jaune seems to take advantage of this.

He entered the club, and just like the airship, it was scantly occupied, although that too would work well in Jaune's favour. He sauntered over to the bar and sat down. Junior was currently working the bar and gave him a friendly greeting.

"Hey kid,"

"Hey Junior,"

"You want the usual?"

"Yes, please." By "usual" Junior meant he would serve Jaune enough whiskey to down a heavy alcoholic. Junior set down the first few glasses in front of him, to which Jaune thanked him before drinking. That had been something he had been doing for a few months now, drink. He knew it wasn't good for him, alcohol fucks with your brain, attitude, and everything else, something he cannot have, especially with him wanting a future as a Hunter, but he needed something to cope with, for losing more than 2/3rds of his family.

He slammed down another drink as a new one took it place, he slammed that one down and the cycle kept repeating until he had started to feel himself getting drunk. Aside from having a massive amount of aura – even though Jaune had an even greater reserve, even by Arc standards – Arcs also had a heavy tolerance to alcohol, which meant Jaune would have to – and is – drink copious amounts of alcohol to feel its effects. He kept on slamming down more drink until he saw the seats beside him get taken. He looked to his left and saw a girl with black hair, pale green eyes, and wearing a red dress, because of that, he knew who was seated to his right without even having to look. He looked forward again and started drinking once more.

"Melanie, Militia." He greeted to both twins.

"Jaune," They said in unison. The twins each out a hand on Jaune's back, and he sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Are you alright?" Militia, the quieter of the two, had asked.

"We heard what had happened, and we're sorry." Finished Melanie, the more outgoing one had said. Jaune finished his drink and sat it down.

"I should get used to this, to be honest." Jaune had said, while his vision had started to water, due to the alcohol finally taking effect or because of possible tears, he did not know.

In response, the girls rubbed his back with their hands.

"It'll be alright, Jaune, the governments will help." Militia had said.

"Militia's right, the 4 Kingdoms have already sent their best men to help, whoever's doing this won't be much longer." Melanie had assured. Jaune let out the smallest of smiles at the help of the Twins. He had only met them a few months ago and here they are, helping out a friend with much in need, he picked up another glass of whiskey and slammed it down, putting it down onto the counter. He faced both of them and smiled.

"Thank you, Melanie, Militia, I really, really appreciate your help." With that, he enveloped both girls in a hug. They were stunned for a moment before reciprocating the action, and hugging him tighter. After a few minutes, the trio had broken off from the contact, and they started chatting about anything, really. Jaune kept drinking his whiskey, while Melanie ordered a pop and Militia stuck with water.

They stayed like that for at least an hour, with Jaune getting ever so drunk, and his Scroll had started to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket and saw that he was being called by his partner, Pyrrha. He pressed the green button and a video feed came through, it was his team and RWBY in their uniforms, looking worried.

"H-Hey guys," Jaune had said in a somewhat slurry voice.

"Hey Jaune, where've ya been, we were looking for you, you missed Goodwitch's class." Ruby had said.

"I'm at the bar in Vale, the usual one." He replied.

"Who're you with?" Yang asked, after she saw some people at the edge of the screen.

"I'm with Melanie and Militia." He turned the screen to face the Malachite Twins. They both waved and said their greetings.

"I'm certain we know the answer already, but I'll ask anyways, are you drunk, right now, Jaune?" Weiss had asked.

"I am Weiss," Jaune said, as he moved his Scroll so that he can take another drink from his whiskey.

"Jaune, please come back to Beacon, we're all worried about you." Pyrrha had pleaded. Jaune sighed before taking another glass and drinking from it.

"I'll be back in half an hour." With that, Jaune didn't give them the chance for a reply as he hung up, and finished his drink once again. Jaune looked towards Junior.

"How many was it this time?" He had asked. He scrunched his face in concentration for a few seconds before replying.

"I'd say somewhere from 20-25." Junior replied. Jaune nodded before shakily getting up, and was about to fall before he was caught by the Twins. Melanie put her hands into Jaune's pocket and fished out his Scroll, eliciting a yelp from the boy. Melanie smirked before placing his thumb over the fingerprint scanner, unlocking it. She opened the text app and texted his partner, Pyrrha.

_Me: It's me, Melanie. Jaune's pretty shit-faced and is having trouble moving by himself so me and Militia are helping him get to the airship docks, and I suggest your team and RWBY be waiting to pick him up._

She sent the text, and after a few seconds and received an _'Okay, thanks.'_ From her before putting his Scroll back into his pocket and putting an arm over her shoulder, helped him walk out, but Militia had remembered something and excused herself, before coming back with a bottle of pills. She fished one out and asked Jaune to open his mouth, she put the pill into his mouth before she grabbed his chin and the back of his head, and titled it upwards, before she righted him and removed her hands, taking an arm and helping Melanie walk him over.

"What was that for, sis?" Melanie had asked.

"Don't you remember, he gets airsickness, but he uses his aura to ease his stomach, but since he's pretty drunk, he most likely wouldn't remember to do that, and since he's been drinking quite heavily, it'll only make it worse." Melanie nodded at her sister's explanation. After making it to the airship docks, they gently laid Jaune down onto a seat before fastening a seatbelt onto him, and they each kissed each side of his cheek before leaving.

* * *

_PYRRHA_

Ever since she'd gotten the text from Melanie, she rounded up the remainder of her team and RWBY and they headed over to the air docks, waiting for her blonde leader to appear, that had been 20 minutes ago. She was worried, and for good reason. Her leader had been disappearing for the past few months to drink, and from the smell, she concluded that it was whiskey. How her leader managed to get home after drinking so heavily, she didn't know, but since he needed help walking to the airship, she figured he drank more this time. Pyrrha really hoped that he wouldn't become an alcoholic, she knew that if he did become one, his future in general would become endangered. Pyrrha looked over to the other 6 and saw everyone – save for Ren, who was standing calmly but on the inside was worried deeply – pace back and forth, waiting worriedly for the blonde knight.

After a few more minutes, an airship came to view, and soon it docked, and they waited with baited breath as the cargo bay door opened, and inside, they found Jaune, buckled up, and... sleeping. They walked over to him, and found it a rather comical sight, his hair was covering his bangs, and he fell asleep with a small pout, he looked like a sleeping child. She – along with the rest of the girls – pulled out her Scroll and took a few pictures of Jaune, and once they were satisfied, Pyrrha un buckled his seat belt and carried him bridal style. They smelt the whiskey on Jaune, and cringed at it. It was the worst for Pyrrha since she was the one carrying him.

After a few minutes, they had made it to JNPR's dorm, and once it was opened, Pyrrha had laid him onto the bed, and moved back. Now she – and the rest of the 6 – had actually caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. The outfit he had made him look exceptionally well, the girls had thought. He grabbed his pillow and cuddled with it, making him look even better, leading the girls – even Nora – to imagine themselves being the pillow that Jaune was cuddling, causing them all to blush. Pyrrha had shook her head to clear her thoughts, and saw that Jaune was still wearing his shoes, and gently removed them and placed them on the floor, next to his bed. She turned to face her peers.

"We should give him some pace, except for you, Ren, since we know you'll be quiet." They all agreed, and she saw Ren pick up some casual clothes and headed to the bathroom with a nod, presumably to change into sleep ware to nap. The girls all left the room, and headed over to the cafeteria, even thought lunch had already come and gone, it was open to all students. They all picked up snacks, found a suitable spot, and sat down. It was quiet, until it was surprisingly Blake who broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about him? He's getting worse, he's been drinking, become more of a recluse, and you've seen his aura, it's no longer the pure white it was when he came here, it's started darkening, what is it now, dark blue?" Blake asked.

"Dark purple," Pyrrha had answered.

"Exactly," Blake had said. "The longer this whole _'Arcstinction'_ event continues, the darker Jaune'll become, and there's a point where the Jaune we know, will no longer be there, and he'll be replaced by a darker man with an even darker aura." Blake had finished, looking at every girl occupying the table with seriousness.

"Well what do we do? This group has killed 52 people Blake, 52 _Arcs_. The most Arcs that have died around the same time before six months ago was 3. 3, Blake, do you understand that, and these people aren't pushovers, they must know what they're doing and be really, damn good at it to get rid of 52 of them in half a year." Yang finished.

"I'm well connected, so I can ask around, besides, not everything has to fall on us, the 4 Kingdoms are sending their best right now, as we speak, to help protect the Jaune and his family." Weiss had said.

"Do you really think the Kingdoms save for Vale would really send their best? What if it's worse than we imagine, do you really think they'd want to lose their best?" Blake had asked once again.

"They're being sent to protect the Arcs, one of, if not the best warrior families in Remnant. They're well respected and liked, they've lead multiple excursions through Grimm territories and are the reason why he have what we have." Ruby had said.

"We have to believe that they will, Blake. Our friends life and family depends on it." Yang had said.

"But what if, they did send their best, but they weren't good enough?" Blake had asked. "What if, this group kills them, Jaune and every single Arc, what then?" When Blake finished, the whole table was quiet, no one had anything to say.

Blake sighed, before speaking once more.

"I hate to be _that _person, but someone has to think of those scenarios, I'm sorry for possibly frightening you, I know how we all see Jaune, but this is real life, and sometimes in life, the monsters win." With that, Blake stopped talking as they mulled over her words. The quiet didn't last long as Yang had slammed both of her fists onto the table, her eyes red.

"I don't know for certain how you guys feel about him, but at the very _least_, Jaune is our very good friend, and I'll be damned if I let him and the remaining family that he has left be harmed or killed." Yang had decreed.

"So what do we do?" Nora had asked.

"Simple, Weiss has connections and we'll use them. Blake has the nest stealth skills out of all of us, so she'll sneak around and find out any information. I'll head over to Junior's to seek for some information." She said, before cracking her knuckles and giving an evil grin. "And for letting Jaune drink so much." She finished.

"Well what about the rest of us? Ruby, Nora, Ren and myself?" Pyrrha had asked.

"Keep an eye out for Jaune, I suspect his actions will continue, if Blake, Weiss, or I need help, you must keep yourselves available." Yang had said with seriousness. They all nodded at Yang's plan, satisfied.

"When do we start?" Blake had asked.

"2 days from now, so be ready." Once again, they all nodded, happy and hopeful that they got something done. The chattering of the T.V. behind them however, had increased, as Blake had seen the words _'Arcstinction'_ and turned up the volume, gaining the attention of the others.

"_The forces from the other 3 Kingdoms in support for the Arc family have just arrived."_ The reporter had said, and in the background they saw a few people exit it, as the reporters came to interview them.

"_Which Kingdom is this, might I ask?" _The reporter had asked the man who had black hair, brown eyes, a scar on the left side of his mouth, and wore a black and grey military uniform, who was holding an automatic M-30 Dust Rifle.

"_The one and only Atlas, of course."_

"_And who will your squad be handling?"_

"_Jaune Arc." _

"_Very well, we know how busy you must be so we'll leave you to it."_ With a nod the man and his squad of what appeared to be 12 men had left. Next the reporter had moved onto another leader, this team however wore a desert themed uniform. The man they interviewed was bald and had light green eyes.

"_An from what Kingdom might your troop be?"_

"_Vacuo, of course."_

"_And who will your squad be holding?"_

"_The children, excluding Mr. Arc"_

"_We'd hate to hog your time so we'll be leaving you now, good bye." _Like last time, those from Vacuo had consisted of 12 men.

They approached the final troops, where their attire consisted of all black uniforms. The man who had been interviewed had short blonde hair, and green eyes.

"_And what Kingdom is this?"_

"_The best there is, Mistral."_

"_And who will your squad be holding?"_

"_The parents, and maybe even the children."_

"_Thank you for your time."_

"_The forces sent by the Kingdom of Vale had been dispatched already and are currently watching the children of the Arc family. We will inform you of more information once we get it, thi-"_ Blake had shut off the T.V. before the reporter could finish signing off.

"So they're here already," Ruby had said.

"Yes, and it seems they've brought enough men." Pyrrha had said.

"But they only brought 12 each." Ruby had pointed out.

"Yes, but in this case a 12 man squad is good because too much more would be a too much of a cluster." Pyrrha had said.

"Ohhhh, I get it now." Ruby had said. Pyrrha nodded.

"Have you seen who they sent? They'll make our job so much easier now!" Yang had declared.

"You do realize that once the Atlesian forces get to Jaune, they won't let us near him, right? They'll just think we're against him. I doubt JNPR will be assigned to any mission either, and Jaune might even be assigned his own special room because of the Atlesian forces." Blake had said. The others had to think about what she said, and they knew that what she said was true, and might actually happen.

"We need to work fast then, I have no doubt the Atlesian forces will be here any minute now, since they landed in Vale."

"Agreed, we'll start tomorrow." With that, they had risen from the table and left the cafeteria, RWBY went to their dorm, while Nora and Pyrrha went to their team's dorm. When they opened the door, they saw a sleeping Ren and Jaune. The two girls smiled to each other before Nora changed in the bathroom, and once she was done, Pyrrha did the same.

They nodded to each other before going to bed, Pyrrha had seen Jaune shift constantly in his bed before Pyrrha had decided to be bold and walked over to Jaune's bed, and had carefully removed the pillow from his arms, causing him to pout, and she laid down on his bed, and felt his arms encircle her. She blushed a fierce red and turned over to face him, she looked at his sleeping face and saw that he was relaxed, something she hadn't seen in a long time. He still smelled like whiskey and that stung her nostrils, but she soldiered on and placed her head on his firm chest. She snuggled deeper and through the alcohol, she smelled his scent mixed with cologne, she snuggled even deeper and was lulled to sleep by his scent and the beating of his heart.

* * *

**For those wondering, when Jaune asked Junior how many it was, and Junior said 20-25, Jaune meant how many had he drunk.  
**


End file.
